Help me
by marvinmartian1
Summary: a year has gone since Z9 was arrested, now he has escaped and kidnapped Marvin, can the queen, and Lilly save him, or not. Does contain violence.


_**Help me**_

**Chapter 1 Escape and kidnap**

Z9 walked over to his prison cell door, and looked at the guard, it had been a year since he had been arrested exactly, and he had, had by far enough, he squeezed his fat fist out of the bar and knocked out the guard, he looked at the unconscious man on the floor he saw the keys, he grabbed them, luckily for him the 1st key was the correct key, he ran out of the prison while he could.

At the same time Marvin was eating his duck dinner, now he was full he thought he'd see his niece when he was about to get in his car he remembered he was meant to get his new comic, he ran down the road, just before he got to the store, something dragged him behind the building, and cuffed him. The next thing he knew was he was gagged, and in a cage still in his hand-cuffs. Z9 came out of the shadows.

"Hi remember me Marv, yes I know your proper name, as you know you got me arrested this time a year ago, now it's time for revenge, so you're my prisoner." Z9 left the room before Marvin got the chance to respond, not that he could Z9 left. Marvin tried to scream, but couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He just took his lift to Z9's in silence, just hoping someone would rescue him.

At the same time the queen was playing computer games till she ended up with a new email, she opened it, it read…

_Dear queen remember me Z9, as you know it is the anniversary of my arrest, I have escaped, kidnapped your precious commander, well are you even going to try and rescue him, I am on the over side of Mars exactly from your palace witch will take you 3 weeks by plane witch is the quickest mode of transport, if you're brave enough to rescue him. _

_Yours truly Z9._

She gulped then remembered Marvin put in all of his effort in to rescuing her no matter what, now it was her turn, and she wasn't going to let Marvin down, she got to booking her flights.

**Chapter 2 week 1**

Monday: Marvin woke up in a cell, he was freezing, he felt the rain go at his back, through the window, he tried to move away, but he was chained up. He shivered, then sneezed "2 more minutes under here I'll end up with the flu." He said.

2 hours later…

Z9 came in and unchained the soaking Martian, who was defiantly coming down with the flu. Marvin moved away from the rain behind Z9, Z9 picked him up and a hand on his fore-head. "Oh dear, your burning up, looks like flu, hey I give you a deal, I have a yellow sweet in my pocket if you let me give it to you you'll get something other than flu."

Marvin knew it would be something worse, "I'm ok." He said.

"Not with a temperature like that." Marvin placed his hand on his head, he knew Z9 was correct.

"That's not what I meant; I think I'm ok with what I have."

"I think you're wrong." Z9 stuffed the sweet down Marv's throat, Marvin had no choice but to swallow, he looked at Z9, Z9 shuck his head. "Let's see what I have given you." Z9 pulled out the box with a picture of the sweet on it "This sickness sweet contains ear ache, flu, sickness, and chicken pox; along with a splitting headache this will occur in2 weeks today."

Marvin gave Z9 a good thump in the leg, Z9 picked him up, and broke his left leg, Marvin screamed, then Z9 broke the other one, Marvin burst to tears, Z9 tied his hands round his back, and left him.

3 days later… (Thursday)

"Ok Marv 4 days down 3 to go then week 1 is up." Marvin thought he couldn't talk he was gagged. Z9 came in and gave Marvin some water; Marvin drank it down, and looked at Z9.

"Come Marv." Z9 said. Z9 led Marvin in a room and placed him on a chair, and strapped him to it, then turned on a video. Marvin looked at the screen, it shown a green spiral, Marvin closed his eyes "I know it's meant to hypnotise me!" He shouted.

Z9 paused it "Do you want your arms broken?"

"No."  
"Well watch Marvin."

"Oh fine!" Marvin put his eyes on the flat screen TV that took up the whole wall and watched. At that moment he felt relaxed, he got up, and walked to the other side of the room, he felt his legs getting worse, but didn't care, after breaking his own left arm completely he walked back how Z9 knew he was left handed he didn't know and didn't care, he just flapped back into his seat, the straps tightened themselves back on and he fell asleep.

Next day (Friday)

Marvin woke up from his deep sleep, he looked at his bleeding left arm, he felt it, the bone was broken, but he couldn't remember how, but he had lost the most important limb he had, he couldn't use his right arm at all, he wasn't right handed, he looked up to find that he was in a cage, he sobbed at all the pain in the broken bones "someone help me." He sobbed "I don't care if it's Dodgers help me!" Tears streamed down his face, soaking his red jumper, now covered in blood you could see the green marks showing where he had been bleeding.

Meanwhile…

The queen sat on the plane seat she had been thinking only of Marvin for the past week "Ok tomorrow will be one week, then only 2 to go, I'm coming Marv, I'm coming" This is the 1st time she had called him by the 1st name, and she liked it, Marv, or Marvin made a beautiful sound "I'll call him by his proper name from now on" she said. A small girl Martian walked past. "Lilly what are you doing here?" The queen asked.

"I'm aloud a holiday too am I?"  
"I'm not here for a holiday I need your help!"  
"With what?"  
"Marvin has been taken hostage by Z9."  
"Oh no I'll do anything to rescue him!"

"So you're in?"  
"I'm in."

"Good girl"

Meanwhile (again)…

Marvin still lay there in his cage, Z9 came up and looked at the sobbing Martian.

"Oh poor little, baby." He said picking him up, and rocking him.

"I-I-It really hurts" Marvin stuttered.

"Oh, this time in 2 weeks you'll be ill."

"I know." Then Z9 dropped the Martian to the floor, breaking his ribs, Marvin just screamed, then lifted up his jumper, and looked at his ribs, all completely broken. "P-p-please no more I'll do anything!" Marvin pleaded.

"Ok, come on, on all 4's like a doggy." Marvin just did as his told it was hard for 3 broken limbs to hold him, but he could manage, just as Marvin was expecting for Z9 to tell him to bark, or beg, or to put a collar on him, he stood on his back, braking it.  
"Lets see." Z9 said. "So far I have broken 2 legs, 1 arm, ribs, and back, and you'll be down with 5 illnesses well I think you need to be sick more."

"No I don't!"

"You do." Z9 through a green sweet down him "Pox, and mumps to occur in 2 weeks well it's your hospital bed." Marvin sobbed more, then fell asleep. Z9 looked at the Martian then a cruel idea hit him.

LOL poor Marvin…

**Chapter 3 week 2**

Monday morning 1 week down just these 2 to go, Z9 came to Marvin's cage, and put a red liquid infrount of his eyes. "Don't worry I won't get you any more sick."

"That's good, or brake my bones."  
"No, I have something better, drink up."  
"No thank you." At that moment Z9 forced the juice down him. Marvin felt nothing at first till his arms tickled, he looked at them they seemed to be melting, till they froze, and red feathers grew on them, then he added on some weight in 3 seconds, and feathers grew on his neck, chest, and stomach, his back bent and his arms went in line with his hips his face went thinner, that was also covered in red feathers, he grew a beak, and his eyes shrunk, his fingers turned blue, and his arms turned to wings. His legs thinned up, and turned a golden brown, his feet became skinny , and spilt in half and were also golden brown. Marvin looked at his parrot self, then Z9 broke his right wing.

"I couldn't fly anyway." Marvin thought to himself. Z9 had avoided all logic, first he had already had a broken left wing, and he was scared of heights. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a squawk.

"Sorry I don't speak parrot" Z9 said.

**Chapter 4 week 3 **

Finally the parrot thought 3 weeks down, then he transformed back into a Martian, but due to his height he was still small enough for the bird cage he was stuck in. Z9 came in "shame the parrot juice only lasts a week." He said, picking Marvin up, and taking him to a cell, and chaining him up, when Z9 left that's when Marvin started to feel very ill, that was when he vomited, Z9 hadn't fed him for 3 weeks, , then Marvin heard something like handcuffs clamping round someone's wrist but he ignored it. He felt week, he just clasped, before he fell in his own vomit something caught him, it was unchaining him, then it carried him, Marvin was in too much pain to open his eyes. He and his rescuer went to an evaporator, and back to Marvin's house. He opened his eyes, "Lilly," he said barley able to speak. "Yes, shh you're losing your voice"

"I know." Marvin replied, struggling even more to speak. Lilly placed her hand on his brow, "your burning up" she said "you're very ill"

"I know" Marvin said, that's when his voice was gone, he completely lost it. The queen came in "you poor thing, look Z9 has been arrested, and he is chained up, and will never escape again." Marvin nodded, as if to say good.

Lilly hugged him, and then felt her friend's broken bones. "We have to get you to hospital." Lilly carried him to evaporator, and took him to hospital.

1 hour later…

Marvin lay in his hospital bed, completely casted up, the doctor walked over, and sat by his bed, and gave him his pain killer.

"Look Marvin you haven't done this to yourself, no one can't be sick with over 2 diseases without force, who did this."

"Z9."

The queen butted in "He has been arrested."

"I have a better idea." Marvin replied with a smug look on his face.

1 hour later…

"Slave fetch an ill Martian some cola, and rub my broken leg!" Marvin shouted, it hurt his throat but he didn't care.

"But both of your legs are broken!"

"Exactly."

Lilly just laughed "all's well that ends well" she said.

THE END


End file.
